iSpork
by coffee-stained lips
Summary: Freddie, Carly, and Sam eat at Panera. Carly realizes how a certain utensil is just like two of her friends...Oneshot


**I was trying to think up Seddie ideas. I came up with a oneshot, and it was so good I had to write it!**

Sam, Freddie, and Carly sat at a table in Panera. They were having a celebratory feast for living through finals week. Sam was very happy; not because she wouldn't have to worry about tests (for she never really worried because she didn't care) but because she would get free food. Unfortunately, Carly had made her order soup instead of just a ham sandwich. She took her spoon, laid it in the soup, and brought it into her mouth. As she did so a sharp pain went through her tongue. She yanked the spoon out.

"Ow!" she said, glaring at the spoon, "How in the…?" As she examined the spoon, she realized it was actually a spork. She sighed angrily and muttered "Stupid spork." Freddie rolled his eyes as Sam gripped the utensil irritably. Carly simply giggled.

"Sam, you're yelling at a spork." he said calmly as the annoyed blonde switched her glare onto him.

"Oh, very funny, Benson." she said, "Your mom still mashes your food for you…with a mallet."

"She's just concerned for my health!" he said in defense of his mother.

"I'm not." Sam said, smirking, as she jabbed her spork into his sandwich. The brown-eyed boy looked at his sandwich disgustedly. "Can't eat _this_, now." he mumbled. Sam took his sandwich and bit into it, sighing as the good taste crossed her lips.

"I don't waste things." she said as Freddie raised his arms in a "What the heck?" manner. He put his arms down and again rolled his eyes. Carly watched her friends through this whole ordeal. She was used to their useless spats. They rarely were nice to each other; Sam always had an insult hidden somewhere. The brunette moved her eyes onto the spork Sam had taken out of Freddie's old sandwich. Oddly enough, it reminded her of her two pals.

"You guys ever noticed how you two are like a spork?" she asked. Sam and Freddie stopped arguing and eating to stare at her. Had she lost her mind? She was comparing them to an eating tool?

"Not really." Sam said sarcastically as she chewed on her sandwich.

"Where would you get that idea?!" Freddie asked, wondering where Carly's brain had disappeared to.

"Well, Sam's like a fork." Carly explained, "Really sharp and can hurt you. But, it's actually very nice. And even fragile." To demonstrate, Carly took her plastic fork and snapped it in half. Sam cringed, hoping this wasn't Carly's point.

"If you're careful with it, though," Carly said, taking another _unbroken_ fork, "it can be a great friend in tough times." The girl jabbed her fork through a piece of bread. She held it up to show the bread was sticking. Sam smiled.

"I sound pretty awesome." she said, wiggling her eyebrows. Freddie smiled and shrugged. "But how I'm I like a spoon?" he asked.

"Well, a spoon is very plain and simple." Carly said. Sam laughed and wagged a finger at Freddie.

"Ha! You're dull!" she said, and Freddie reddened.

"I didn't say that, Sam. Now, shush!" Carly said and Sam put her hand down, "Now then, a spoon's plain on the outside. But it's actually an interesting object. The way it's like a bowl, I guess. And it's very helpful with its ability." She scooped some soup out of her bowl and showed it to her friends.

Freddie and Sam glanced at each other. Sam actually _was _like a fork; she wasn't the friendliest person and she could certainly pack a punch. However, if you got to know her she was actually a nice person and, indeed, fragile, despite her exterior. And she was good at helping you out of very tough situations with her street smarts and strength.

Freddie was also like a spoon. He was just a normal boy; not very exciting. But if you learned more about you realized how unique and interesting he was. Not everyone was a whiz like him at techie stuff. He had definitely used his abilities to help out a lot; iCarly wouldn't have existed without an expert like him behind the laptop.

"And when you combine the two," Carly said, picking up the spork, "they are perfect and twice as awesome as alone." Sam and Freddie looked back to Carly, then at each other once more. Could they be as good together as Carly described them to be? No, it was ridiculous. Carly had used analogy with plastic kitchen utensils! She was just insane! That testing stress must've gotten to her.

"Yeah, right." Freddie said, breaking his gaze from Sam.

"It's so stupid!" Sam said, "I mean, what are we, then, combined? A Seddie?" She and Freddie burst out laughing. Carly blushed and sighed as she stood.

"Make fun if you must!" she said, snatching her cup, "I'm getting a refill." She walked off towards the soda machine. As she poured Peppy Cola into her empty cup, she noticed her two pals holding hands.

The spork was in-between their fingers.

**Very corny ending but whatev. Did you all enjoy that little oneshot? You did?! Well, I won't know unless you click the button below. No, not that one, the rectangular button. See it? Yeah, right there. Good! Now click it!!!**


End file.
